Rogue
by catwoman13
Summary: this story is about a girl. her name is Lily but she doesn't know that because her real parents gave her away and changed her name. this is her story with some awesome powers besides being a witch. she how she deals...might include some lj near the end. b
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Orphanage

There once was a beautiful little redheaded baby born to the muggle family the Evans'. Soon after her birth the Evans' found her to do strange things a normal baby did not do. Like for instance when shed cry, Mirrors or windows would break. The Evans' put up with it for a while, until one day a piece of glass hit their older daughter's face when the redhead (Lily was what they had previously named her, though most of the time they could not even remember her name and called her, 'kid',) had another tantrum from not being held. This left a scar on Petunia's, the older daughter, face and the Evans' were furious. So after a bit of debating they decided to send her to an orphanage.

They then flew to Italy where they heard of an orphanage of children with abnormalities. When they were giving her off, they had to give her a name. They didn't have time, they're plane back left soon, and to tell you the truth they didn't remember her name. So the mother, Marie, glanced around and something that said 'Rogue'. Marie knew this would make an odd name and so therefore said that 'Rogue' was her name. She also said that 'Rogue didn't have a last name and would take whatever the family that adopted her had. _Like that would ever happen anyway… This kid is a freak. Well I suppose anyone that comes _here _looking for a kid wouldn't mind, _Marie thought as she looked around the place and noticed a child that looked about 4 or so sneeze and catch the rug on fire.

"Ok, well that's all we need. You may leave now." A young man that worked there said.

Needless to say, the Evans' didn't need telling twice about leaving. They were out the door faster than you can say, Lily.

"So, Rogue, what is so bad about you? You seem so sweet… In fact, you're a lot better than most of the kids here," said the man that her (Mark) as he watched some other supervisors try to put out the fire.

Rogue giggled happily at this, though Mark doubted whether she could understand what the supervisors were doing. But apparently she found it extremely funny for as she giggled the lights flickered.

about three years later (rogue is about five-ish)

As Rogue grew in her knew home, she began to make friends with some of the other children there. Surprisingly the blonde girl that caught the rug on fire when she was four became one of Rogue's best friends. And since Amanda (the blonde) had been at the orphanage a while, she showed Rogue the whole place, dos and don'ts, and who to hang out with and who to… not.

One particular boy on the don'ts list was one that looked about Rogue's age but was very scrawny and had the filthiest, slimiest, black hair she had ever seen. She soon found out his last name was Snape and that nobody talked to him. She wondered why but soon had this answered when she saw him a little girl accidentally bumped into him. Snape then lashed out at her and told her to 'watch where she was going, brat'.

After this incident Rogue and Mandi (Amanda) decided to comfort the poor girl. They found her crying in a corner and told her to not worry about what Snape said. "He's just a greasy, little meanie, who thinks he's cooler than everybody else," said Mandi.

"o-ok… I'm Alice by the way."

"I'm Rogue and this is Mandi," said Rogue as she offered her hand.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah I kno-" but she was cut off by Alice.

"What an awesome name!"

"Really? You think so?" asked Rogue in surprise.

Mandi sighed. "Yeah that really is ancool name… I have been trying to tell you that for so long but you never listened to _me_. Will you _now_ that that somebody told ya so?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Yeah I guess it's ok. So… let's go get some lunch."

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" said Mandi and Alice in unison.

Rogue giggled and then followed behind trying to keep up.


	2. Wake Up call

Disclaimer: (hey I think I forgot to put one of these on the first one… oops…) well obviously I'm too weird and loser-ish to be J.K. Rowling… so, therefore… I own nothing… well except Mandi… ha ha ha… she's just like me! Alright so it wasn't that funny, but you can't make fun of me because I'm stupid…ok, maybe you can… just try to do that being my back will you? thanx!

Chapter One: Wake Up Call!

Rogue awoke early this morning like she always did to go wake up Alice so _together_ they can **attempt** to get Mandi up. No offense to her, (a/n: she really is a sweetheart) but she is a pain in the arse to get up! (a/n: hey just like me!-) Anyway, off to the lovely task of getting Mandi up… oh joy.

Rogue walked from her corner bunk bed over to the other where Alice slept. She gently shook her and Alice mumbled what Rogue thought to be something that sounded like 'purple penguins'. She shrugged it off as Alice sat up.

"Morning", said Rogue.

"ugh, is time already to wake up Mandi?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But it's our job now. Mark our any of the other supervisors won't come near her after what happen to Miss Sue.

"Oh yeah. But a black eye is nothing compared to my broken nose from last year… that sucked… god Mandi sure has a wicked high kick doesn't she?"

Rogue laughed, "yeah she sure does… that's why I'm making you dump the ice water!"

"Hey no fair! I did it last time!"

"well last I did I broke something. You only bruised you shin bone when she kicked you off. (a/n: Mandi sleeps on top of Alice's bunk) that overrules. So there." Rogue stuck her tongue out.

"Look, let's both do it together. Ok?"

"ugh! Fine…"

"Here's the bucket," said Alice pulling it out from under her bed.

'Ok be back in a minute."

Rogue then walked down to the kitchen where the house elves made their food. (a/n: keep in mind they all don't know that they're witches. But they do know they can do some weird things, because everyone they're could. But the supervisors don't tell them until they get their letters. And they had all made friends with the house elves from having to go down there so much to get Mandi's water. Anyway sorry for rambling… just wanted to make that clear. On w/ the story now!) She went up to a portrait of an apple, a carrot, banana, and a cucumber. Then she tickl- just kidding!

"Hey guys! Wake up!"

The apple opened its eyes. Then the carrot and the banana woke up, too. Cucumber was snoring until apple grew a foot and kicked her in the head.

"Hey! That hurt!" said cucumber.

"umm… and I care why?" apple said, obviously not caring.

Rogue knew this would soon start an argument so she quickly intervened. After all, if it got bad, people would begin to question why an apple was chasing a cucumber around all the portraits beating the crap out of it.

"Guys!"

"what? Oh hey Rogue. I kinda forgot you were there. A certain cucumber made sure of that! ahem, don't want to mention any names… Coughcucumbercough"

Rogue shook her head at apple's stupidity. "ok guys I gotta get-"

"Mandi's ice water."

" We know." Said the wise, all-knowing carrot and banana.

"ugh! Know-it-alls!"

"Ugh! Know-nothing-at-alls!" mocked the carrot right back.

"Anyway!" interjected Rogue once again.

"Go right in" said banana.

"Thank you!" Rogue exclaimed red in the face. (She has quite a temper)

They opened up and let her in the kitchens.

"Miss Rogue, can Hammy get you your water then morning?" asked the little house elf.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you Hammy."

A few minutes later, Rogue was on her way upstairs with a big buck full of ice, cold water…

(the coolest) Author (ever) Notes:

And the fun began… muhahahaha! ahem ok, sorry that was weird… well review, flame, eat a tub full of blue jello without using your hands while wearing two different socks…(I was dared that once…) or whatever floats you boat! lov ya people!

And… life's biggest unanswered question is…

What good could possibly come from a day that begins by getting up?

True, no? and they mean besides reading my story…- anyway, chao!


	3. Arare those umm, owls!

**Disclaimer:** no way! Hello! Have you read my story? No… just, no. I mean come on! Do you seriously think j.k. really sits around writing fanfics -and here is the key- to her **_own_** story! no. exactly. (this will carry over to all chappys, so I don't have to… or do we always have to re-write it? Does anyone know? Oh well…)

Previous chappy:

A few minutes later, Rogue was on her way upstairs with a big buck full of ice, cold water…

Chapter Two: Ar-are those, umm… owls? 

And then, almost at the top, Rogue tripped! She then dropped the bucket and the water spilled everywhere. Her foot slipped off the step, it twisted, her hand, which was still holding the bucket, flipped around to catch herself, but only succeeded in smacking herself in the head with the bucket and drenching herself from the water left in the bucket. When her wrist, which was pressed on the edge of the bucket, came in contact with the lower step, her wrist was smashed into the edge of the bucket. This emitted an extremely loud crack, which reverberated off the walls of the staircase, and up to their rooms.

This caused Alice to wonder, first, why was Rogue taking so long, and second, what in the hell was that crack? _That sounded gross… almost like a bone breaking or something… _It was at this point she remembered how much of a klutz rogue was, and the reason she could be taking so long could be that she is stuck in a painful position and couldn't move. _And that crack certainly did not sound promising…_ she thought. _I had better go see what happened…_

Little did rogue know, that was not her usual klutzy-ness that made her trip. It was a small, dark & greasy haired boy at the top of the stairs.Snape had thrown a small curse at her with his mind, as he did not yet have a wand. See, his father had actually written him, and told him that if worked hard to become a good wizard he might take him back. But, let's just say that Snape had some extreme anger built-up from his father leaving him there at the orphanage in the first place. He would obviously oblige, as he hated it there. But this certainly did not mean he wasn't angry. Unfortunately for Rogue, she was his first living object he found to relive his anger. (He slept in a room alone. For two reasons, One: No child there would dare sleep in the same room as him out of fear. Two: The supervisors also feared for any child's safety if put in the same room as him. No one liked him much… if you couldn't tell) Fortunately for Snape, Rogue was one of the people he hated most there.

Though when he heard he bone break he did not smile, he shuddered and ran away. He had not meant to cause that much harm to her and he certainly did not know that would happen. So he left Rogue there as soon as he heard the crack.

So Alice walked down the hall and over to the steps. What she saw was certainly unexpected to say the least. Rogue was laying there, her right hand three steps down resting on the edge of the empty ice water bucket, which she assumed was the reason Rogue was drenched, and her right wrist bone barely poking out of her skin. (That's the ulna, the little one on the outside) Her eye looked about the bruise, and her forehead was already starting to look purple-ish and greenish. Her ankle looked twisted and she was apparently knocked out.

Alice stood there in a daze for a few seconds, before realizing she had to hurry and go get the nurse.

Alice ran to the nurse's office further down the hall (luckily it wasn't downstairs, or else she would have had to try to jump over Rogue). When she got there she knocked on the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. _She must be out…_ _but I have no idea why she should be… hmm… strange… but I have to hurry! _she quickly remembered.

She started back, and as she glanced out the window she noticed Mrs. Emilie (the nurse) outside. She wondered why but before she could even move she noticed a bird. _No wait… not one but two, three… a bunch! Wait a second… they kinda looked like… _"Ar-are those ummm, _owls_?"


	4. Us, Witches? You're joking

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, so don't sue me! hehehe… ok that was dorky, sorry…

Previously:

She started back, and as she glanced out the window she noticed Ms. Emilie (the nurse) outside. She wondered why but before she could even move she noticed a bird. _No wait… not one but two, three… a bunch! Wait a second… they kinda looked like… _"Ar-are those ummm, _owls_?"

Chapter Three: Us witches? You're joking…

"Wow… they are… but… why? Here? What? But… Rogue!" _I need to go get Ms. Emilie!_

Alice ran down the hall, jumped over Rogue, who was starting to stir, and up to the front door. She then yanked it open right befor Ms. Emilie could get the chance. And with her came in at least a dozen owls.

"Umm… Ms. Emilie? I have an emergency."

"Oh, my, dear! What is it?'

"come and look!"

They then walked up to the stairs and Ms. Emilie gasped.

"Oh, My!" said Ms. Emilie, as she whipped out a long… well… what looked like a long _stick_.

"ummm… Ms. Emilie? What is… _that? _pointing to the stick.

"oh, I'll explain later dear. Not now… now, then, let's see… _Enervate_"

But Rogue did not open her eyes. So Ms. Emilie tried again. This time Rogue did not wake immediately, but she started to look like she was about open her eyes. But suddenly before she could, she began to glow where her injuries were. They looked like they were… _healing._ But how?

They were almost done healing when Rogue woke up and they stopped, but now before she caught a glimpse of her glowing wrist.

"What in the hel-world was that?" whispered Rogue.

"Dears, I think I need to explain some things. Step into my office"

So Rogue gradually got up, as she wasn't fully healed, and Alice helped her walk up the stairs to her office.

"Have a seat."

Alice and Rogue glanced worriedly at each other before obliging.

"Ok, first things first. The 'stick' Alice, that you saw me using a minute ago is called a wand and I can do magic with it because I'm a witch-"

"Hahaha! That's hilarious! You! A witch! There's no such thing!"

"Ladies, Please. Don't interrupt and let me explain. First of all, how do you explain Rogue healing herself back there?"

"Wait, what? What happened to me? oh, and why was i on the stairs? I why does my wrist and my leg hurt really bad? Why-well, what happened?" Rogue finished lamely.

"I shall explain dear, just hold on a minute. Now I do believe that you made a slight error in calculating the distance between you and the stairs."

Rogue seemed to be put in a stupor by the big words…"umm… Alice?"

"you tripped."

"oh. Got it."

"Thank you, dear."

"no prob."

"So as I was saying you must have accidentally mistook the distance between you and the step to be shorter when in actuality it was longer-"

"you tripped-"

"Yes, and then you must have injured yourself badly in doing so. That is how you acquired your injuries."

"Alice?"

"how you got hurt."

"thanks"

"once again, no prob."

"Anyway, you made a slight error in calculating the distance between you and the stairs, you acquired your injuries, I performed _Enervate_ on you, which is a spell that wakes unconscious persons, such as yourself at the time, and I could do this because I'm a witch, but you healed yourself as best as you could currently because both of you are witches and Rogue has extreme healing powers."

"ok. You tripped, got hurt, and knocked out, she used some magic on you, didn't work, you healed yourself, and we're both witches. Wait, what! Us witches? You're joking…"

"Then how, my dear, do you explain this:" and with a flick of her wand she made red sparks flew out and they landed on the floor and disappeared.

"i. have. no. idea." For once Alice was in the stupor.

"Wow… will we be able to do that?" said Rogue excitedly. She could always believe things like this after reading so many fantasy books. She was just waiting for an occasion like this to happen. And it finally did.

'Well Alice did you see those owls out front?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Yes, dear those were owls and they were carrying letters to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wow… what an awesome name!" they both shouted in unison and looking at each other squealing. (a/n:I know they all have hang ups on awesome names… but that probably because I do… -)

Ms. Emilie was stunned that _that_, of all things was their first reaction to her mention of a school for witches and wizards. _But then again, this is an odd groups of young ladies… speaking of which… where was their friend… Mandi, was it? Yes, Mandi. She didn't know her very well, seeing as she was usually the on to cause injury, rather than receiving… But she had seen her a few times when she came her friends and their injuries received from… oh what was it… oh yes. 'they are from attempting to wake up Mandi, Ms. Emilie' hahaha… those girls… I wonder how Dumbledoor (a/n: sp?) will manage… hmm.. oh yeah I must get them their letters._

"Ladies, if you will come with me to our owlery find your owls."

Author Notes: well did you like? I know kinda cheesy, yes? Oh well please review and tell me! I love hearing form people! Please!

Next chappy:

Rogue has to wear a cast and wears crutches for her twisted ankle to Diagon Alley! Fun, yes?

Anyway… I love you all!

catwoman13


End file.
